Tout ce rouge sur mon corps
by TormentedDreams
Summary: "Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme." Matt aime Mello mais ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproque. Il fera ce qu'il peut pour vivre avec ça. Mais est ce qu'on peut endurer toute cette souffrance sans craquer un jour?


Tout ce rouge sur mon corps …

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Mello. Je me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu. Dès la première seconde, je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Tu sais, comme dans les films.

Alors tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai su que tu étais mon nouveau voisin de chambre. J'étais heureux, tellement heureux de ça au début. Puis, des semaines ont passées et ça se retournait contre moi… Te voir chaque jour et me dire que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi, c'était un véritable enfer… Tu étais près de moi et pourtant tellement loin.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'étais amoureux n'est ce pas ?

J'ai fini par devenir un bon ami à toi. Même ton meilleur ami. Je me répétais que ce n'était déjà pas mal. Non, qu'en fait, c'était ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux.

Encore une fois, j'avais tort. En étant ton meilleur ami, j'ai eu droit aux récits que je n'aurai jamais voulu entendre. Comme celui où tu as donné ton premier baiser à un garçon de la classe. Tu racontais cela en souriant. Tu disais que peu être tu irais plus loin parce que ce gars n'était vraiment pas mal. Moi, je t'écoutais et j'essayais de sourire aussi. Pas de doute que j'avais réussi car tu continuais à tout me réciter. Intérieurement, je pleurais.

Cela m'a semblé être un avant-goût de la mort.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Et en parlant de la mort. Comme si je n'avais pas encore assez souffert, L fut tué.

Je savais à quel point il était important pour toi. Alors quand j'ai appris cela, je me suis mis à courir vers notre chambre. Je me disais que j'avais une chance que c'est moi qui te consolerait et pas cet idiot avec qui tu sortais.

Un échec. Encore un. Je me sentais presqu'en rire…

Ton côté de la chambre était vide. J'ai pleuré comme le jour on l'on s'est disputé ou comme le jour où tu étais resté toute la nuit dans la chambre de l'autre garçon. Et certainement encore plus…

« Désolé, on se reverra, promis. M. »

J'ai serré le petit bout de papier dans ma main aussi fort que j'ai pu, en croyant bêtement que ça te ramènerai à moi. Mais tu n'es plus revenu.

J'ai fais autant de recherche que j'ai pu pour savoir où tu étais. Le périmètre s'est rétréci à un coin dans la ville de Los Angeles. J'ai passé une dernière année, seul, à l'orphelinat puis je suis parti à mon tour. Je me suis installé vite fait dans un appartement en continuant les recherches jour et nuit, mais je n'ai plus rien trouvé.

3 années sont passées. J'avais abandonné mes recherches car je n'avais plus la force de tomber sur des échecs à chaque fois. Je commençais à croire que tu ne respecterais pas ta promesse. En plus de verser toute les larmes de mon corps, mon cœur me faisait mal et cela réellement. Ce n'était plus simplement une douleur mentale, due aux sentiments. C'était une affliction, un supplice. Et j'avais tellement mal…

Ce mal, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le surpasser. Mais même les bras tremblants et luisants de sang, je ne souffrais pas autant…

Ces petites blessures allaient finir par me tuer et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'étais d'accord avec cette façon de mourir. Parce que de toute façon je ne voulais pas vivre.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Dans mon monde silencieux. Celui uniquement rempli de bruit de taillades et de musiques de jeux vidéo. J'ai perçu un autre bruit. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser que c'était la porte. Ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière la porte qui ne cessait de marteler dessus.

Je me suis finalement levé en prenant soin de tirer mes manches jusqu'à mes poignets. Si l'on m'arrête je ne suis pas sur de retrouver un si bon moyen de mourir.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés.

Mon cœur s'est accéléré.

Je n'étais plus capable de penser.

Tout mon corps s'est mis à trembler…

Mello était là. Il était là ! Juste devant moi ! Souriant. Seul sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas changé. Il avait encore grandi. Il était déjà un peu plus grand que moi à l'orphelinat. J'ai remarqué sa cicatrice, celle qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su dire quelques mots…

- « Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? »

- « Ah… Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je peux entrer ? »

Incapable de dire autre chose, je me suis juste décalé pour le laisser passer. Il a regardé autour de lui, un état des lieux et a du croire que je venais d'emménager ou quelque chose comme ça. Car à part le canapé, la table de cuisine et la salle de bain je n'avais touché à rien depuis le jour de mon installation.

Il se retourna d'un coup vers moi, en arborant un air sérieux.

- « Je vais tout te dire tout de suite. En fait, je suis venu pour te demander ton aide pour l'affaire Kira. »

Forcement j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté tout ce qui le ferait rester autour de moi. Je me sentais même capable de l'enfermer quelque part dans l'appartement.

A partir de ce matin là et toutes les journées qui ont suivies il est resté chez moi. Il travaillait sans cesse sur mes ordinateurs, me demandant de l'aide quelques fois puis le soir venu il repartait je ne sais où…

Ca a duré tout un temps. Je m'en contentais et je me portais beaucoup mieux. Je recommençais même à sourire, les même sourires qu'à l'orphelinat, ceux qui cachaient ma tristesse, mais des sourires quand même.

Et c'est à croire que Dieu ne me veut pas heureux. Car les problèmes sont revenus. C'était un jour où nous avons du continuer le travail chez lui, car il avait des dossiers importants là-bas. Chez lui… Chez lui et son copain.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors__  
><em>_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

A peu près le même garçon que celui de l'orphelinat mais en version plus grand. Mello m'a raconté qu'il était avec depuis 2 ans. Parce que je suis son meilleur ami, c'est normal, c'est à cela que ça sert les meilleurs amis, ils doivent tout savoir de vous et s'en réjouir. S'en réjouir parce qu'ils vous aiment. Je l'aime et je n'arriverai jamais à me réjouir d'une pareille nouvelle…

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Comme prévu, après la poignée de main avec l'homme qui me remplace, nous avons donné suite à notre travail sur l'affaire Kira. Mello semblait déjà avoir un plan.

Je suis resté chez eux ce soir là. Mais, mon dieu, à contre cœur.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps__  
><em>_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur__  
><em>_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort__  
><em>_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Toute la nuit j'ai voulu m'achever. A plusieurs reprises j'ai laissé glisser la lame sur mes bras mais la demande de Mello m'empêchait d'aller plus loin… J'avais dis que je l'aiderai…

J'avais dis cela…

Mais Mello, cette fois encore, laisse-moi faire mon égoïste.

Je ne vais penser qu'à ma souffrance et à mes sentiments qui resteront à jamais non réciproque.

Je me demande si j'ai le droit de succomber à tout cela. Je l'espère.

La lame ne traverse pas que ma peau cette fois. Elle traverse mes veines, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme… Mon bras tremble et laisse s'écouler à flot mon sang.

Mon sang, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant en moi. Après mon cœur bien sur, où à toujours reposé mon amour pour toi.

Le sol se rapproche de mon visage et enfin tout s'éteint.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme__  
><em>_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
><em>_Tout ce rouge sur le corps_


End file.
